Truth
by Bedelia
Summary: "I could've waited around for her to realise what a fine, upstanding citizen I've become, but where's the fun in that?" Lily/James. One-shot.


**Truth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. This is an amateur, non-profit work.**  
>Prompt:<strong>__ the moon**  
>Pairing:<strong>__ Lily/James**  
>AN:**__ This is a gift fic for Nynayve. Happy birthday to her, and thanks for reading to the rest of you! :) I may expand this at some point, but for the time being, it's staying a one-shot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Fluttering its papery wings like a moth, the scrap of parchment dipped and swerved across the classroom before landing on Lily's desk with a whispery rustle. She didn't spare it even the briefest of glances before blasting the note into a festive cloud of confetti with a lazy flick of her wand.<p>

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry, mate," he said. "She's probably just saving the shreds to read later, in private."

Frowning, James raked his fingers through his messy hair. "You'd think she'd at least read it first. It could've been important business concerning our Head duties."

Sirius's mouth twitched in amusement, the same way it always did just before he made a lewd comment. Before he could voice whatever double entendre featuring the word "head" was running through his mind, Remus spoke up.

"You could always try being a bit more...err...genuine," he said.

Grinning, Sirius nodded. "A radical notion, but it just might work. If showing off was going to win her over, you two would already be shagging."

James made an indifferent hum, trying for all the world to seem as if he didn't care one way or the other if Lily still refused to give him the time of day.

Hmph. Passing notes wasn't _showy_. And he didn't exactly _intend_ to behave the way he did whenever Lily was around. His mouth ran away from his brain, and then _things_ happened. It was like an involuntary tic, brought on by pretty girls with astonishing green eyes and unbending morals.

Well, if she wouldn't warm to him, there were other girls in Hogwarts. Plenty of them. Girls who saw past who James had been at the age of fifteen. Girls who attended his Quidditch matches and cheered for him until they were hoarse, in spite of the fact that they belonged to a rival House.

James wrinkled his nose. Who was he kidding? Where would the challenge be in pursuing someone like that? It'd be like playing Quidditch against a team of Muggles and Squibs — an easy, utterly dull victory.

He wanted something — some_one_ — with fire, someone who wouldn't be so afraid of losing his affection that she'd shy away from standing up to him when he was being a prat.

The only other person he could think of who fit those requirements was McGonagall. James nearly laughed out loud at the mental image of _that_ courtship. It would be the challenge to top all challenges, but sadly, tartan and stern frowns weren't among his turn-ons.

He wanted Lily — had for years, and only a tiny portion of that was because she kept stubbornly refusing him. She complemented him; there was no denying it. Together, they could be great.

Now, if only he could find some way to make _her_ accept that.

-oOo-

Moonbeams scattered through the tall, leaded glass windows, shining on Lily's hair as she rushed through the empty corridors. She glared at the pale half-circle in the sky, as though it was responsible for her tardiness.

A familiar male voice — one she'd heard joking and flirting with incorrigible, heart-fluttering enthusiasm during each of her patrols since becoming Head Girl — echoed off of the stone walls. James spoke in a hushed, sympathetic tone that instantly piqued her curiosity.

"Hey," he whispered. "You know you aren't supposed to be out at this hour. It's not like you're new; you know the rules. What are you, a fifth year?"

"F-Fourth," was the wobbly, tear-choked response.

Lily peeked around the corner, making certain to stay cloaked in shadow. James knelt in front of a frightened, scrawny little Slytherin. The boy was already in his tatty pyjamas, clutching a blanket, a pile of books, and a stubby, half-burnt candle.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Barnabas C-Cuffe."

"All right, Barnabas, what's the matter, then?" James asked. "Why are you here instead of in your common room or dorm, like you should be?"

Barnabas mumbled something that didn't quite reach Lily's ears, though she thought she caught the words "making fun of me" and "took my things." Her whole body flooded with sympathy, creating a sinking feeling in her chest as Barnabas started sobbing more profusely than ever.

"Come on, kid," James said, looking very uncomfortable. "Don't cry." Casting a helpless look around the corridor, he gave Barnabas 's shoulder a gentle, friendly nudge. "Err, what if I paid you? Would that make you stop?"

Barnabas let out a wet laugh. Lily clamped a hand over her mouth to smother the giggle that welled up in her throat. Something about the way James was so desperate to cheer the kid up made her reluctant heart melt, just a little.

"M-Maybe," Barnabas said.

"Who's bothering you, anyway?"

"Um. Just, y'know...some older kids. Doesn't matter"

"All right, all right. You don't want to be a snitch, I get it." James made a thoughtful hum. "Err...have they hurt you?"

"Yeah," Barnabas said in an ashamed whisper.

"Well, you have to strike back, that's all."

"Are you _insane_?" Barnabas squeaked, his eyes widening with surprise. "They'll beat me harder than ever if I try to actually fight them."

James snorted. "No, no, don't fight them! Are _you_ insane? They'd kill you, mate." Laughing, he stood up and extended a hand to the younger boy to help him to his feet. "Information — that's what you need."

Barnabas scrunched his face up in confusion and sniffled. "What? Why?"

"_Blackmail_, Barney. Merlin, you wouldn't think I'd have to explain it. You're a Slytherin, yeah? You lot are _supposed_ to be cunning."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It just so happens that I have certain items that could be quite useful for obtaining the most embarrassing information possible. I'd be willing to help you out. Of course, you'd have to tell me who your tormentors _are_." His voice went soft and soothing, like an older brother consoling a terrified sibling. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you told."

"O-Okay." Even though he seemed more at ease, Barnabas's tears kept flowing. "And, um, you won't deduct House Points for me being out after curfew?"

James chuckled. Lily felt a tiny smile curve her lips as the deep sound rumbled through his chest.

"It can be our secret, just this once," James said in a conspiratorial whisper. "You really should be getting back, though. Come on; I'll walk you."

On impulse, Lily leapt out from her hiding place. Barnabas and James gave a pair of startled jumps, the latter drawing his wand. When James realised who was approaching them, he beamed.

"Hey, Evans," he said, with only the barest hint of his usual bravado. "You're late."

She smiled, scarcely believing the words that formed on the tip of her tongue. Perhaps she'd lost her mind. Or, more likely, he'd been wearing her down for ages. A girl could only resist so many handsome smiles when it became increasingly evident that the owner of said smiles was turning into someone she might want to get to know.

"James," she said. "D'you want to go out sometime?"

-oOo-

"I c-can't believe _she_ asked _you_ out," Barnabas gasped out through a fresh onslaught of sobs.

"Yeah," James said. "That went better than I expected." His goofy grin faded in the next instant, morphing into a grimace. "I _told _you that you drank too much Sobbing Solution, though. Ugh, you're dripping everywhere."

"It'll w-wear off soon. Y-You wanted it to look authentic." Pausing, Barnabas levelled James with a shrewd, contemplative stare. "Why'd you do it, anyway? E-Evans is clever enough, she'll s-see through your act sooner rather than l-later."

Leaning against one of the bathroom sinks, James rolled his eyes. The moonlight reflected off of his glasses, sending two bright ovals dancing back and forth on the tile wall opposite him as he shook his head.

"Just because it was a ruse, it doesn't mean it wasn't also _true_, Barney."

Barnabas half-sniffled, half-groaned. "Thought I told you to stop c-calling me that, Potter." Sighing, he splashed a tenth handful of cold, calming water onto his face. "I guess I can see what you mean, though. H-Haven't seen you hex anyone for fun this year."

"Yeah, well," James said, drawing out the last syllable into a mischievous laugh. "Every rule has an exception, but yeah, for the most part, I stopped doing that ages ago. I could've waited around for her to realise what a fine, upstanding citizen I've become, but where's the fun in _that_? I gave her the truth — so what if I staged it and wrapped in a slightly fictitious shell? I'll tell her the whole story...eventually."

"Mm, I suppose." With a waggle of his eyebrows, Barnabas rocked back onto his heels. "Y'know, that s-stuff about information and blackmail...it really spoke to me, Potter. Solid advice, th-that. I think it'll cost you another twenty Galleons for me to not tell Evans that it was all an act."

Scoffing, James fished a second bag of golden coins out of his pocket and placed it into Barnabas's waiting palm. "I would've paid fifty."

"I would've k-kept quiet for ten."

"Ah, well. I'll win it back when we beat your arses in Quidditch, anyway."

"Not bloody likely."

After a few moments in which the silence was broken only by Barnabas's lingering sniffles, the younger boy tilted his head to one side and said, "What did you mean when you said you had certain i-items that'd could help me obtain embarrassing information?"

James smirked. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know? You should really consider applying at the_ Daily Prophet_ when you leave Hogwarts, Barney. You definitely ask enough questions to be a reporter."

With that, James turned and left Barnabas standing in the bathroom, a bewildered expression frozen on the latter's face. A merry, whistled tune sounded through the halls, making the portraits grumble and moan at the disturbance. James paid them no mind.

He had a date to plan.

_The End_


End file.
